Serafín Sword
by TheSuperGoldenAngel
Summary: Oscuros secretos rodean a la familia Sactorus y su último heredero, Yesayd, esta dispuesto a desentrañar esos temibles misterios con tal de descubrir la identidad del demonio que mató a su padre, pero tendrá que enfrentarse a todo tipo de males en su búsqueda por la verdad.
1. Capítulo 1-0: Todos los caminos conducen

**Serafín Sword**

**Capítulo 1-0: Todos los caminos conducen a…**

19/06/2032, Londres, 15:17 horas.

La luz del sol iluminaba abrumadoramente las calles de Londres, las palomas cantaban ignorando todo hecho posible, los autobuses de dos pisos típicos de la tierra británica recorrían las calles, en una parada, varios bajaron, entre ellos, un misterioso personaje.

Aunque bastante mayor, daba la apariencia de ser un veinteañero muy entrado, un torso bastante musculoso, pero cubierto por una simple fina camiseta sin mangas de un rojo muy oscuro, adornado con un crucifijo dorado, unos pantalones vaqueros acompañados de un cinturón normal del mismo color cubrían en su totalidad sus piernas, dejando ver únicamente las botas cuyo color y diseño conjugaban con el resto de la ropa. Un joven totalmente normal, quitando únicamente el tamaño de la espada que cargaba su espalda con forma de cruz adornada con una joya roja como la sangre en el principio del filo de plata, con un tamaño que casi le sacaba un cuarto de cabeza, aún puesta del lado de su rubia cabellera notablemente cuidada, acompañada de unos ojos azabaches muy penetrantes.

- Que día he tenido... – Dijo con voz cansada y se sentó en un banco, seguidamente, posó un cigarrillo en sus labios, lo encendió con un mechero y empezó a fumárselo con tranquilidad – Nada mejor que un cigarro para recordar que aún sigo vivo – En lo que decía aquello, empezó a llover, inutilizando el cigarro – Siempre tiene que ponerse a llover cuándo no tengo paraguas... – Dijo notablemente molesto por la gélida agua corriendo por su cuerpo – Y siempre tienen que aparecer en el momento menos apropiado – Terminó, parando en seco un ataque por su espalda con la enorme espada en forma de cruz.

* * *

**Bueeeno, por fin empiezo a publicarlo, originalmente quería empezar a subirlo al tener los diez primeros capítulos revisados para su posterior subida, pero al final terminé cambiando de idea y aquí estoy, publicando mi primera historia original al 100%, sin plagios ni nada parecido, entren y vean el corto prólogo de la gran historia (lo sé, para los prólogos soy un paquete.)**


	2. Capítulo 1-1: Dos frentes

**Capítulo 1-1: Dos frentes**

21/06, Londres 19:35 horas.

Frente a un edificio de majestuoso aspecto, aguardaba una muchacha bajo la amarga lluvia que caía ese día en toda Gran Bretaña a pesar de estar prácticamente en verano.

Un cabello rojizo oscurecido bastante largo adornado con un gran sombrero negro ocultaba su mirada, acompañado con un vestido rosa cubriéndola hasta poco más que la rodilla, dónde se podían apreciar unas mallas negras semi-ocultas por las botas de tacón alto del mismo color.

- Es más lento que un caballo comiendo... – Se dijo secamente, llevaba media hora esperando a alguien y ya empezaba a aburrirse de tanto – Como no aparezca en treinta minutos, le mandaré un mensaje por el móvil.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la ciudad...

- ¿Vas a hacerlo? – Preguntó alguien.

- Claro que sí, Lucy, para eso estamos, para traer el Caos y la Muerte a todos – Respondió un hombre.

Era alto, de pelo plateado, cubierto únicamente por una túnica típica de un clérigo totalmente negra y ocultando su rostro parcialmente con la capucha.

- Aparta – Dijo a la tal Lucy –**En las eternas arenas del tiempo, allá dónde las almas de los muertos se reúnen bajo el regimiento del Emisario, os ruego que perdonéis mi atrevimiento, concededle a vuestro humilde siervo de las sombras el efímero placer de invocar a aquellos que no están en este mundo para luchar contra los insolentes que se interpongan en vuestro camino – ¡Resurrección Maligna!**

- El misterioso hombre invocó hordas de ghouls – Devoradlo todo, pequeñines – A su voz, los ghouls se abalanzaron sobre los civiles y empezaron a comérselos vivos con sus putrefactas bocas ansiosos por probar la carne fresca, causando el pánico total en la zona circundante.

En un tercer punto de la ciudad, escorpiones del tamaño de un hombre adulto habían aparecido de repente en mitad de la carretera y empezaron a destruir todo lo que estuviera cerca, hasta que el hombre de la espada llegó y consiguió nivelar la situación, pero enseguida comprendió que significaba aquello.

- Walter... - Dijo casi en silencio, escondido tras un autobús volcado – Debo avisarles y... - Antes de terminar, algo lo empujo por la espalda, derribándolo.

- No avisarás a nadie – Oyó y el dueño de la voz aplastó su móvil de un pisotón ante sus ojos.

- Debí imaginarme que estos escorpiones eran cosa tuya, _**Deadly Sand Sabaku**_ – Dijo levantándose.

Alto, con una apariencia de poco más que 45 años y pelo corto negro como el Oscuro Firmamento, Sabaku vestía una larga gabardina del color de la arena que ocultaba todo su cuerpo, pero se podía ver sus pantalones, totalmente negros y a juego con los zapatos, de una marca bastante cara.

- Correcto hasta la última sílaba y, como podrás suponer, no te lo pondré para que llegues a Walter – Respondió Sabaku

- No esperara que me lo fueras a poner tan sencillo – Asintió el rubio, sacando de la funda que llevaba atada a la pierna derecha un arma para apuntar a Sabaku, una Colt Python de calibre 18, modificada a juzgar por el acabado dorado de la magnum – Además, así podremos continuar dónde lo dejamos – Dijo, con un cierto deje de humor

- Por primera vez, estamos en mutuo acuerdo – Le dijo Sabaku lanzándose a por el rubio.

- Je – Respondió con una sonrisa disparando erráticamente a Sabaku.

Ghouls y escorpiones sembraban el caos por partes iguales en los dos puntos de la ciudad, protegidos por sus respectivos invocadores.

- ¡Morid, hijos de puta putrefactos! – Gritó la pelirroja lanzando una granada de mano a un grupo de catorce ghouls, matándolos en el proceso, pero los que todavía seguían "vivos" empezaron a entrar en un estado de frenesí bestial por el olor de la carne quemada, que se lanzaron sobre la pelirroja – No hay remedio... **Luz: ¡Doble Lanza Lumínica!** – De sus manos, aparecieron dos lanzas acompañadas por un resplandor de luz que provocó quemaduras en los ghouls, alejándolos de ella y dándola un pequeño tiempo para tomar ventaja.

- No te servirá por mucho – Dijo el encapuchado –** Caos: Energía Inversa** – Al terminar, los ghouls se volvieron totalmente negros, con finas líneas naranjas-amarillas y sus ojos adquirieron una coloración carmesí, pero lo peor fue cuándo empezaron a lanzar orbes de energía maléfica contra la pelirroja, que no tuvo más remedio que intentar esconderse en el edificio del majestuoso acabado y rezar para que no consiguieran entrar hasta que pudiera recuperarse.

La sala principal era majestuosa, estaba muy iluminada, muchísimos cuadros se veían en todos lados y una gran fuente de la Virgen adornaba el centro, pero carecía de vida, aunque eso le daba igual a la pelirroja.

- Súper Ghouls... Empiezo a pensar que Walter ha tenido algo que ver con esos malditos zombis evolucionados... - Se dijo la pelirroja, temerosa de que tuviera razón y si fuera así, tendría que luchar por su vida.

El tiempo siguió en ambos frentes y las fuerzas armadas llegaron y entablaron combate con los Súper Ghouls, solo para ser comidos vivos y desmembrados brutalmente, como una especie de macabra fiesta de sangre, pero nadie sabía que los escorpiones de Sabaku empezaban a acudir al otro frente en manada...

- Necesito..., ayuda – Dijo el rubio recostado en una pared, gimiendo de dolor – Si hubiera estado más atento... – Se culpó a sí mismo al recordar como uno de los escorpiones le clavó su aguijón venenoso en la pierna derecha, poniéndole a merced de Sabaku, siendo torturado y humillado hasta que, por alguna clase de suerte, su torturador abandonó la zona con sus escorpiones, dándole una oportunidad para sobrevivir – Empiezo a ver cosas raras… – Dijo con la vista tan nublada, que le parecía estar teniendo alucinaciones, pero enseguida el dolor se convirtió en un recuerdo del pasado, la oscuridad lo estaba llamando, aunque alcanzó a oír algo como "¡Aquí esta!", pero le quitó importancia, la oscuridad le reclamaba y él la aceptó con los brazos abiertos, sumiéndose en el sueño que lo transportaría al único lugar que se sentía feliz.

Mientras, con los Súper Ghouls…

- Has tardado mucho – Dijo el encapuchado a Sabaku.

- Lo siento por tardar, pero el chico ya está fuera de juego, misión cumplida – Asintió Sabaku.

- He tenido que sacrificar a muchos demonios por tu lenta actuación, Sabaku, no lo olvides – Le dijo Walter en forma de regaño.

- Te ruego mis más sinceras disculpas, no volverá a pasar – Asintió Sabaku.

- Retirada – Dijo Walter y desapareció con Sabaku, los Súper Ghouls y los escorpiones hicieron lo mismo.

El resto de la noche avanzó sin sorpresas y el rubio fue trasladado al hospital, dónde agonizaba de dolor por el veneno, la pelirroja solo podía observar imponente su sufrimiento.

- Si pudiera hacer algo útil... – Se dijo la pelirroja.

- Puedes hacerlo – Dijo alguien a su espalda y la pelirroja saltó del susto.

* * *

**¡Dos capítulos en uno! Nah, solo quería subirlo para no ponerle los dientes tan largos a la gente, pero dejad que os explique algunos conceptos de la historia.**

**1º: Nombres en cursiva y negrita.**

**- Son los nombres de los personajes y sus respectos sobrenombres.**

**2º: Palabras con un elemento delante y en negrita**

**- En el Word dónde llevo la historia, los ataques/hechizos elementales están resaltados con los colores que mejor le conviene al elemento (ejemplo, HIELO, azul claro-blanco.)**


End file.
